colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Viserys
'' King Viserys Xarxes von Valarys'', First of his Name, self-proclaimed Emperor of the Kobolds, Clan-Father/King of Koboldova, and High Priest of Kurtulmak is an Elven Wizard and political figure. He is known for his megalomaniacal personality, arrogant demeanour and determination in personal ambition. He is an astute mind, and has few qualms about practical application of force and treachery. Regardless of this, he possesses an existing loyalty to his party comrades, and his paternal regard for kobolds borders upon the legendary. (Except for that one time he murdered one.) Viserys became a lich after suffering a premature death, although this is not yet publicly known. He is currently the ruler of a Kobold Dominion known as 'Kodoldova', spanning multiple regions. The Life of Viserys the Mortal Viserys was born into a diminished noble family in the heartland of Ravain. His mother died in childbirth, and he held the pressures of his family to succeed and restore his house to glory solely on his head. He displayed an immense talent for magic common to every third generation in his family, his great-grandfather having been on the Elven Council and a magus of immense repute and skill. Viserys was enrolled at the academy at the age of 12, and took to his studies with a ruthless determination. However, his swaggering haughtiness and violent tendencies alienated him from his colleagues. At the age of 32 his father was killed in a land dispute with a neighbour, and by a series of mechanisms aided by the corrupt participation of civil officials, Viserys lost his writ to nobility and land titles. Bereft of funds, he was forced to leave the academy with an incomplete doctorate at the age of 36. Viserys passed between short-lived apprenticeships and odd jobs through his 40's and 50's, trying to gain a knowledge of the other parts of life and obtain what secrets he could from his employers. Viserys' poor family circumstances, great potential, and final poverty seemed to snap the string in him which held his sometimes heady attitude from becoming full blown psychosis and megalomania. Through his 60's and 70's, a series of incidents involving Viserys, stemming from his now almost bipolar mental state and feeling of deranged entitlement, resulted in his needing to leave Ravain permanently. Finding a a new life in Anvar, Viserys met Iskander at the age of 92, and Hanu a few years after. Viserys had amassed a high degree of knowledge and ability, and sought to strike out and reach his own potential as a free agent rather than serve various wizards. The trio forged an immediate though sometimes frought friendship, and their abilities complemented each other in their adventures. The Life of Viserys the Lich The adventures and talents fo Viserys are beyond count, but it is certain that he is an exceptionally talented wizard and one of the greatest minds of the age. Some of his achievements include the defeat of the Horde, the death of Carvos Shademaster and the defeat of Jamankai. Viserys has a long standing emnity with the kobold Tarnish and the elf Lathian. His allies include Hanu, Iskander, Vizian, Garvix, Jack Morgan, Paedran, Hanley, Shavram of Orkay, Backbiter, Corvan V and Akkadius. Category:Elves Category:PCs Category:Party Members Category:Kings Category:Legion of the North Category:Liches Category:Duran Clan Leaders Category:Magi Category:Adventurers